


Early Alarm

by JNS



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jeremy is a tumblr nerd, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNS/pseuds/JNS
Summary: Waverly decides to set their alarm a little early to enjoy some morning bliss before heading to work.Set after s2.





	Early Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy goodness and I also wanted to write a little bit of Jeremy in here too as I have an idea for a fic that he would be more heavily involved in but still not totally sure how to write him...enjoy and as always any feedback is appreciated!

The morning broke much like every other since Waverly and Nicole starting spending pretty much every night at one of the others homes, usually alternating to keep it fair and to make sure Calamity Jane didn’t get too jealous of Nicole’s attention to Waverly. 

This particular morning they awoke in Nicole’s bed, greeting the day as well as each other with gentle kisses, caresses through bed messed hair and tender touches to still sleepy faces. A routine perfected over the previous months. Both needed to head to the station but neither was eager to leave the comfort of bed. When Nicole grumbled for the third time about _really_ having to get ready for work Waverly made a small confession. 

“I may have set the alarm a little early…” She tried her best to put on an angelic face even though her intentions were far from it. 

Clearly she had made the right decision as Waverly’s own smiling face was quickly greeted by Nicole’s. The soft morning kisses making way for more eager and passion filled connecting of lips and tongues. 

They made the most of their extra time and things heated, t-shirts and underwear were strewn across the room and the duvet thrown far from the bed. Waverly was fired up from what her actions had initiated and was taking pleasure in leading the dance. Satisfying her girl in all the ways she knew would get the best response. 

Nails gently dragged up and down Nicole’s torso as Waverly licked, kissed and nipped away at her girlfriends trembling centre. Always more vocal in her own home, Nicole let her moans and gasps flow freely. 

“Waverly…yes!” Nicole grabbed hard onto Waverly’s hair as she neared absolute completion, her fingers twisting and encouraging Waverly to push on. 

“Are you ready baby?” Waverly asked before bringing one hand down below her mouth to feel the glorious spasms from inside of Nicole. She urged just one finger in to start but when she got the nod to go further she brought in another before curling them upwards. After only a few moments Nicole’s whole body solidified before melting and riding the waves of pleasure as Waverly gently eased her back to reality with slower and slower movements. 

“God Waves…I wanna have your babies!” Nicole sighed with a massive grin on her lips before realising what she had just said and immediately pulled her hands from Waverly’s hair, covering both her mouth and eyes with her hands. 

“Uh…” Waverly choked out, her movements halted as she stared up a little flabbergasted at her now blushing partner. “What did you just say?!” 

“I manna ‘ave your mabies…” Nicole mumbled through the hands still covering her mouth. She was embarrassed, yes, but she couldn’t back track now. Despite the questioning, Waverly had definitely heard her. Time to double down and wait for the reaction. Waverly moved up towards the self-conscious woman’s face and gently pried her hands away. Placing her mouth in their place, kissing first her forehead, then down her cheek before reaching her always impossibly soft lips. 

Waverly’s smile stretched well beyond what she thought was humanly possible. Nicole finally opened her eyes slowly before closing them again at the sight before her. She was mortified that those words had come out at that exact moment and a little shocked that Waverly’s reaction was so sincere. 

“Hey…don’t be embarrassed!” Waverly lay her head onto Nicole’s chest, drawing soft circles onto the top of one of her breasts and kissing her smooth fair skin in between breaths. 

“This is so not how I imagined this conversation happening!” Nicole groaned as some of the redness left her cheeks, she could feel Waverly’s quickening heartbeat through her own chest. Nerves set into Nicole as she worried that it was from fear of what she had just confided. 

“You’ve actually thought about it…before?” Waverly peered up with an adoring look plastered on her face, this wasn’t just something said in the heat of the moment and that thrilled her. She knew she had thought about it but she always imagined herself being the one to give them children. She didn’t think Nicole would want to spend the time away from work that a pregnancy requires. She also wasn’t even sure that Nicole wanted children, they hadn’t spoke about it seriously yet. Sure there were jokes about baby names that would work best with the surname Haught and raising kids in potentially the most dangerous place possible, demon infested Purgatory, but that’s all Waverly thought they were doing for now, joking. 

“Yeah… if I’m being completely honest I’ve probably been thinking about it since the day I met you!” Nicole’s laugh rippled through her and then through Waverly who was still staring at her girlfriend in awe. She wasn’t scared, Nicole realized, she was excited. Nicole never thought about kids before Waverly, never thought she would have the chance or even feel the need but now, with Waverly, it was a deep need. “Ever since I was pretty much dying in that hospital bed…I just kept thinking that all I wanted was to give you every single part of me and that I wasn’t going to actually get that chance but I’m here, still alive and what bigger part of me could I give you than a child!” Nicole blurted out almost in one breath, her honesty came easily as she stared into the eyes of the woman she loved. She had planned to go about this conversation completely differently, probably slot a proposal in beforehand, but the look on Waverly’s face made her untimely confession worth while. 

Nicole waited for Waverly to say something, anything in reply but she was silent, a good silent, Nicole thought, contemplative. Without a word Waverly moved to place a hand delicately onto Nicole’s cheek. The red head leaned into it and closed her eyes with a sigh, utterly and completely content. Waverly kissed the opposite cheek before nudging Nicole’s nose softly with her own. 

“Ok…you can have baby number one as long as I can have baby number two.” Waverly stared at Nicole’s closed lids willing them to open and look at her. They did so slowly, she wanted to wait until Nicole was really looking at her before she continued. “Because I want to give you every…” Waverly kissed the tip of her nose. “…single…” Then her chin. “…part of me too!” Finally she kissed Nicole’s lips with another wide smile, she didn’t think she would be able to get rid of all day. 

“Deal!” They lay intertwined for some time. The occasional satisfied sigh the only noise to pierce the silence until Nicole’s back up alarm on her phone interrupted them. Nicole didn’t think it was possible to be even less happy about getting out of bed than when she first woke up but apparently it was. They decided showering together would lead to too many distractions so begrudgingly they released each other to get ready for the day separately. 

Thankfully the distance didn’t last too long and they walked together hands entangled, to the station. Nicole was ready to leave Waverly as they passed her desk but the younger woman insisted she walk her to Black Badge, under the pretence that she say hello to everyone but in reality she was just not ready to be away from Nicole just yet. Not after such an amazing morning.

Waverly and Nicole walked into the BBD office with their arms around each others waists, giggling at what Waverly had just whispered into Nicole’s ear. Something that the rest of the team did not need to hear, a loving reminder of the words Nicole had let slip that morning in bed. Nicole rolled her eyes, feigning regret at telling Waverly about her desire but the Brunette knew better and just beamed upward. 

“Ugh, you guys!” Jeremy clapped his hands together with glee as he looked up from his laptop and stared adoringly at the pair who didn’t quite know how to deal with the attention. “I’ve decided you two are my OTP!” 

“Uh, what the hell does ‘OTP’ mean?” Wynonna piped up from behind her phone screen, eyes darting between Jeremy and the couple waiting for an explanation. Both Waverly and Nicole were just as clueless as she was and Jeremy was starting to regret his word choice. 

“I mean…they’re just such a great couple!” Jeremy tried to return to his work as if he had kept his thoughts to himself…although he rarely did. Wynonna glared at him, still always a lingering mistrust for the newest member of the squad that may never go away no matter how many times he proved himself as loyal. She stopped her scrolling through Purgatory social media looking for Revenant activity and opened a search engine. Jeremy had proven a couple times that he knew more than information willingly given to him, Waverly wondered if he had somehow picked up on the new development in the pairs relationship.

“Oh my god, Jeremy!” Wynonna buckled over in her chair with laughter. “You adorable weirdo!” Jeremy’s eyes glanced over at the cackling Wynonna before blushing and looking at Waverly and Nicole still stood there with no idea what was happening. 

“Wynonna…” Jeremy pleaded. Why could he never keep his nerdy little mouth shut. 

“You guys are his ‘One True Pairing’, as in favourite relationship…EVER!” She emphasised the air quotes for dramatic effect. “It’s the most barftastic thing I’ve heard all year!” Wynonna slammed one palm down on the table in front of her, willing herself to stop laughing for a moment so she could pretend to retch. As she did so she hoped to see a similar reaction from said ‘OTP’ across the room but she was simply met with gentle smiles. 

“Aw, Jeremy! That is so sweet!” Waverly exclaimed as she pulled her hand away from Nicole’s waist and ran it through gentle waves of red hair. “I think we’re my OTP too!” 

“Ok I stand corrected, THAT is the most barftastic thing I’ve heard all year!” Wynonna pointed an accusatory finger at her younger sister who just stood there beaming away regardless. 

“Me too!” Nicole said fervently, ignoring Wynonna’s comment, as she turned and placed a peck on the youngest Earp’s cheek. “I better get to work!” She waved around the room producing a larger smile as her eyes passed Jeremy and gave Waverly’s rear a gentle pat before exiting. 

“Bye, baby!” Waverly smiled as she winked at Nicole before she turned and walked away. Waverly didn’t think it was possible to be more attracted to her girlfriend but their talk that morning had created an insatiable thirst for the woman. Waiting until quitting time to have it quenched was going to be difficult. 

“You guys are going to kill me!” Jeremy let out with a pleased sigh and Waverly took it as the compliment it was intended as. She bounded over to place a well earned hug around his shoulders, hoping to communicate that whatever sense he had about her and Nicole was right. At the same time she gave her sister the best glare she could muster in her current state of elation. Jeremy’s words had been the cherry on top of the perfect morning. 

“Barf!” Wynonna reiterated rolling her eyes at how disgustingly happy her little sister was. Waverly wondered what Wynonna would have thought about her conversation with Nicole earlier that morning. If she considered this ‘barf’-worthy what on earth would she think of them planning to start a family? Waverly was positive that the words ‘projectile’ and ‘vomit’ would be uttered by her older sister but she could care less. Nothing made her happier than the idea of becoming a mother alongside Nicole.

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like Nicole didn't necessarily want to have children until she met Waverly but now she definitely does and her blurting it out simply cause she was so happy in that moment made sense to me also just a little bit of my take on Jeremy's personality/stuff he might blurt out without really thinking, I'm really intrigued by his "abilities" and as I said planning a fic with more involvement with him so hopefully that manages to happen.  
> Hope you liked.  
> You can find me on tumblr if you wanna bug me or just want to talk WE theories for next season - http://brokenlight.tumblr.com


End file.
